Return my life
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: ¿Sabes cuan poderosa e impredecible puede ser la magia espontanea? Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco y Hermione Malfoy tampoco lo sabía aun a sus ya 16 años; hasta que un día toda su vida sin quererlo de un cambio de 180º y deba regresar al pasado al descubrir que sus padres nunca estuvieron juntos y el deba reunirlos. -PAUSADO-
1. Magia espontanea

**N/A**: Buenas a todos acá les comparto uno de mis nuevos fic espero lo disfruten

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Magia espontanea **

**(PoV Narrador)**

Scorpius Malfoy Granger, El mayor de los dos herederos Malfoy e idéntico físicamente a su padre, un joven conocido por nunca dejarse llevar por sus emociones, a pesar de ser un adolecente de solo 16 años era muy analítico, crítico y sumamente brillante que siempre se dejaba llevar por lo que le dictara su cerebro, cosa que había heredado de su madre. Jamás en su vida fue demasiado emocional, no porque no lo dejaran, simplemente no era su fuerte… eso se lo relegaba a su hermana menor Rose Malfoy de 14 años quien era mucho más temperamental y apasionada que él, además de ser la "princesa de papá" lo cual la hacía un tanto… egocéntrica a su parecer.

El joven Malfoy quien antes de salir de lo que serian sus últimas vacaciones de verano estando en Hogwarts, dado que el año que entraría seria el último, solo deseaba llegar a casa y disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad de esta… Gran error, desde que había llegado no hubo un solo día que no viera a sus padres discutiendo y haciendo escándalo, cosa que en realidad no es extraña, solo que claro normalmente solo discutían por lo que el supone son cosas normales de parejas pero…¡Estas ya eran el colmo! Habían llegado hasta al punto de discutir por "Cual te era mejor: el muggle o el de magos" es decir, ¡es ridículo! Y lo peor… podían pasar horas en eso… y así muchos ejemplos.

La situación en la Malfoy Manor muchas veces se hacía vuelto demasiado tensa para los integrantes de aquella familia, en especial para los más pequeños de esta, quienes muchas veces intentaron mediar entre sus padres para simplemente ser castigados o reprendidos por "inmiscuirse en asuntos de adultos". Scorpius realmente comenzó a preocuparse por la situación un día que su padre apareció en su cuarto y le pidió quedarse con él esa noche, cuando Scorpius pregunto el porqué su padre simplemente le respondió:

-Porque tu madre piensa que la habitación es muy pequeña para los dos esta noche…- su padre nunca fue demasiado expresivo pero era obvio que había un matiz de melancolía en sus palabras

Desde aquella noche su padre se convirtió en un huésped un tanto recurrente en sus aposentos, no es que le molestara pero era obvio que algo muy malo estaba pasando. Un día intento hablar con su madre, preguntarle qué ocurría, sabía que sus padres se querían por eso no lograba entender el porqué de la actitud de ambos. Ella lo miro por un largo rato con rastros de melancolía y rabia en sus ojos, no entendía el porqué de que su madre le mirara así, no era normal

-¿mamá?-

-Scorpius, yo cometí muchos errores en mi vida y comienzo a ver las consecuencias de ellos-

Cuando el joven iba a preguntarle a que se refería exactamente a lo lejos escucho el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, corrió para ver que había pasado, solo era su hermana que se había tropezado con una de sus botellas de perfumes, no se había lastimado pero estaba bastante enojada. Había dispuesto regresar con su madre y continuar la conversación, francamente quería que todo mejorara antes de que él se fuera, porque algo le decía que de seguir así todo tendría un mal desenlacé

-Ya me tienes harto Hermione ¡Harto! – se escucho la voz del cabeza de familia saliendo de la habitación principal

-¡Pues estar contigo tampoco es como un sendero de rosas!- repuso su madre

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando piensas eso? Que yo sepa hace dos meses eso no te pasaba por la cabeza-

-¿y que sabrás tu de lo que pasa por mi cabeza Draco? Te lo diré: nada, ¡porque no me escuchas nunca!-

-¡¿Qué no es escucho?! Es broma, ¿no? ¡Si no te escuchara no llevara casi 18 años casado contigo!-

\- ¡Solo te casaste conmigo porque estaba embarazada de Scorpius! ¡Ni siquiera me querías, y ni ententes negármelo ya me lo contaron todo! - Sentenció ella, con su voz rota, como si llorase

El Joven rubio se quedo helado, _"Acaso… ¿Ellos tuvieron que casarse por mi culpa?, ¿mis padres no querían estar juntos?, ¿Acaso jamás se quisieron y se casaron por el mero compromiso?" _eran los pensamientos que rondaban por su joven mente la cual se bloqueo sin dejarle escuchar nada mas de aquella discusión, no podía evitar sentir una profunda tristeza, ahora creía entender lo que le había dicho su madre… para ella, su padre, su vida y el mismo eran un error que le habían arruinado su vida… No pudo reprimir un enorme sentimiento de ira y frustración hacia sus padres, salió corriendo del lugar ignorando cuando su hermana le llamaba al verlo correr tan aprisa y sin rumbo fijo.

Corrió y corrió por toda la extensión de aquellos enormes jardines de la mansión hasta llegar finalmente a un lugar apartado en el jardín; un Viejo invernadero al que su abuela Narcissa le Había llevado cuando apenas era un tierno infante de 5 años, el lugar estaba hechizado para que todas las plantas que allí estuvieran no se marchitasen sin necesitar cuidados, era un hermoso lugar, casi como un jardín del Edén. Su abuela le había contado que era su refugió personal para cuando necesitaba despejarse y solo ella y ahora él sabrían de su existencia; sería su pequeño secreto, eso le había dicho ella.

Se derrumbo agotado en uno de los manzanos del lugar, sin siquiera importarle si lo escuchaban o lo veían, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos haciendo un recorrido hasta el suelo bañándolo de un fino rocío salado, lanzaba pequeños pero destrozados sollozos, se sentía impotente y estúpido, no debería llorar "¡Los Malfoy no lloran!" le había dicho una vez su abuelo hacía muchos años cuando se había caído de su escoba. El se supone que era analítico, alguien que no es impulsivo ni se deja llevar por sentimentalismos y ahora… solo se preguntaba lleno de rabia y tristeza hasta rebozar _"¿Por qué?, ¿porque tuve que unir a dos personas que siquiera se querían?, ¿Por qué tuve que ser un error? ¿Por mi culpa son infelices?"_ porque si bien las emociones no eran lo suyo, Scorpius tenía un fuerte sentido del "Amar y ser amado", eso solo hacía que le doliera mas

-¡Maldita sea!- grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Si tan desgraciada es su vida, mejor que jamás hubieran estado juntos!- grito y grito un y otra vez solo enfocado en descargar su ira, sin notar, que fuera del invernadero una enorme luz se expandía por todos lados y para cuando esta despareció el clima cambio abruptamente de una mañana soleada a una noche tormentosa.

Cansado y frustrado poco a poco fue quedándose dormido obre aquel manzano, sin sospechar que el dejarse llevar por primera vez por sus emociones y tal manera que fueran tan intensas como nunca en su vida le habría de dar una muy mala pasada.

* * *

**N/A: **Se que como primer cap quedo un poco corto pero espero que me puedan perdonar eso jeje… Y para los lectores de mi otro fic "Cor Veritatis" le aviso que pronto subiere capi así que no se preocupen :D nos leeremos después. Recuerden asar por mis otros fic:

**Cor Veritatis**

**Del otro lado del espejo **

PD: ¡Por cada review que mandes Scorpius te invitara a pasar una exótica tarde en el hermoso invernadero de la familia Malfoy!


	2. Malfoy ¿Greengrass?

**N/A**: Buenas a todos y todas ¿Cómo andan? y antes que nada agradecer a **Serena Princesita Hale****,** **yomii20****, andrea, ****rukiasicc****, ****hina230 **por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia y **Duhkha** a quien le agradezco el hacerme notar el error en **el tiempo que llevaban casados Herms y Draco** en el cap anterior que **no son 18 años si no casi 17 años** (fue un error al escribir lo siento) . En fin, Sin más que decir disfruten el capi

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Malfoy ¿Greengrass?**

**(PoV Narrador)**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, su espada le dolía horrores debido a la incómoda posición en la que había dormido, el joven restregó pesadamente sus ojos que luego del letargo no eran capaces de enfocar correctamente, libero un lago bostezó que denotaba los residuos de su cansancio y sin darle mucha importancia observo su alrededor notando donde se había quedado dormido, cosa que no le hubiera importado de no ser que en el cielo comenzaba a aclararse ¿¡cuántas horas había estado durmiendo allí!? Sus padres seguros lo matarían…

Se levanto presuroso del regazo del manzano que le había dado su cobijo, acomodo y limpio ligeramente sus ropas para no tener más problemas de los que probablemente ya tenía. Salió casi corriendo del invernadero en dirección a la Malfoy Manor rogándole a Merlín y a Morgana porque sus padres tuvieran clemencia de él. Diez minutos después, logro llegar a la puerta principal, en un intento por hacer el menor ruido posible abrió lentamente la puerta implorando que esta no le se ocurriera el rechinar o algo semejante cosa que para su fortuna no ocurrió, Entro lentamente noto que todas las velas estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas sumiendo todo el ambiente en una casi absoluta oscuridad, caminaba casi de puntillas evitando cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer ruido o pudiera caerse. Llego finalmente a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones y al despacho de su padre sin quererlo lanzo un largo suspiro recordando la discusión de sus padres… Sin más siguió su camino hasta su habitación cuando de repente choco contra una masa cayendo contra el suelo

-J-Joven amo Dinky lo siente mucho, Dinky no quizo tropezar con el joven amo, Dinky es una tonta- decía la elfina desesperada al verlo en el suelo

-No pasa nada Dinky, fue mi culpa no te vi- respondió el tranquilamente a la elfina

Aun en la oscuridad el joven pudo ver como los enormes ojos de la elfina se abrigan de tal manera que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus orbitas –Joven amo fue culpa de Dinky ella debió ver al joven amo, ¡debe castigar a Dinky por su ofensa!-

-¿Pero de que de hablas Dinky?- pregunto el joven extrañado a la elfina, qien normalmente o decía esas cosas –Yo no te castigaría y menos por algo que no fue tu culpa-

-¡Entonces Dinky pagara su ofensa al joven amo!- grito la elfina a la par que comenzaba a golpear su cabeza contra la pared causando un fuerte estruendo

-Dinky detente por favor- el joven rubio tomo a la elfina por los hombros en un intento de detenerla pero fue en vano – ¡Dinky para! ¡Mis padres se despertaran!-

La elfina se detuvo unos instantes y miro a su joven amo –Pero joven amo… Dinky ha sido mala… Si usted no castiga a Dinky ni deja que Dinky castigarse…- sus ojos tomaron un claro signo de terror – Por favor joven amo Dinky no quiere sufrir de nuevo los maltratos de su ama-

El extrañado alzo la ceja ¿Su madre maltratando elfos aun cuando fuera la principal dirigente de P.E.D.D.O? Imposible… Aunque por la expresión de la elfina no podía evitar tener cierta duda… -¿De qué hablas Dinky? Mi madre no sería capaz de tal cosa…-

-Usted no lo sabe ni tampoco el amo pero la ama es muy cruel con nosotros cuando hacemos algo mal nos realiza los peores castigos vistos en esta mansión…- bajo la mirada –Dinky está siendo mala, hicieron jurar a Dinky que no diría nada pero Dinky tiene miedo no por ella si no por el amo y el joven amo…La ama es una mujer cruel y despiadada-

Scorpius no comprendía él porque de la actitud ni las palabras de Dinky, si su madre tenía un carácter un tanto fuerte a veces pero… ¿Torturar? ¿Ser cruel y despiadada? ¿Temer por su padre y él? No tenía ningún sentido… Cuando fue a preguntarle a la elfina a que se refería con aquello vio como esta volvió a su expresión de terror mirando fijamente a su espalda, el inmediatamente volteo pensando lo peor cuando noto que era figura femenina iluminada por una única vela que llevaba en un pequeño candelabro

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe todo este escándalo?- pregunto la mujer a la que Scorpius no lograba identificar ya que no podía ver claramente su rostro -¿Y bien?

-L-lo siento ama fue culpa de Dinky, ella tropezó con el joven amo…-

¿Un momento ama?

La mujer parecía lanzarle una mirada despectiva a la elfina ya que esta parecía encogerse en sí misma, el rubio sintió pena por ella, su madre siempre le había enseñado que todas las personas y criaturas merecen ser tratadas con respeto y como iguales, cosa que le hizo sentir enojo por aquella mujer

-Eres una inútil, aun no entiendo como Draco no se desase de ti…- le dijo despectivamente a Dinky

-Porque el amo es bueno…- murmuro la elfina pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Scorpius quien estaba s u lado la escuchara

-¿Dijiste algo basura con patas?- la elfina solo negó con la cabeza – Bien entonces deja de estorbar y lárgate tengo que hablar con mi hijo-

La elfina le dedico una última mirada a su joven amo a la vez que se marchaba de aquel lugar, mientras a su vez el joven simplemente observaba consternado a aquella mujer que acaba de decirle hijo ¿El mundo se volvió loco?

-¿Dónde estabas? Tu padre estuvo preguntando por ti…-

-No tengo por qué responderle nada…- respondió el a la defensiva

Ella pareció alzar la ceja -¿No? Se te olvido que soy tu madre y me debes respeto, mocoso mal educado-

-¿Quiere respeto y no lo da? No me parece algo justo, además ¡usted no es mi madre!-

-Pero que tonterías dices, claro que soy tu madre…-

-Claro que no señora, no sé quien sea usted ni que haga en mi casa ni porque trata de esa manera a los elfos, pero no es quien para exigirle nada a un Malfoy-

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí y porque hay tanto escándalo? –

-¡Padre!/Draco- dijeron ambos al ver a la cabeza de la familia

-Si si, ahora díganme que ocurre aquí-

-Oh Draco…- dijo la mujer acercándose a su padre y colocándose sobre su pecho _"¿Pero quien se cree para darse esas confianzas con mi padre?"_ Pensaba el rubio menor en ese momento – Scorpius me estaba diciendo cosas horribles…-

-No dije nada que no fuera cierto…- refuto él, notando a creces como esa mujer intentaba manipular a su padre – ¡Y aléjese de mi padre que usted no es nada de el!-

Mi padre frunció profundamente el ceño, se notaba que estaba enojado – Scorpius Malfoy Greengrass ¿Qué acabas de decirle a tu madre?-

-¿Greengrass?- pregunto el rubio menor ignorando la pregunta de su progenitor – ¡Mi apellido es Granger no Greengrass! ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¡Mi verdadera madre, Hermione Granger!-

-Draco de que habla Scorpius… ¿Por qué dice que esa sangre su…?-

-No se atreva a decirle Sangre Sucia a mi madre- interrumpió Scorpius de golpe –Padre se que mi madre y tu han tenido problemas pero eso no es razón para que este está… Mujer aquí y tu niegues a mi madre!-

-¡yo soy madre mocoso malcriado!- grito ella

-¡Suficiente!-

Ambos miraron a Draco asustados, el rubio mayor estaba notoriamente furico su ceño esta tan fruncido que parecía tener una solo ceja

-Scorpius, no se dé donde sacaste esas ideas especialmente la de que Granger es tu madre… - bajo su mirada unos instantes cosa que no paso desapercibida por Scorpius - Astoria es tu madre, y le debes por tanto el respeto que le es debido y no aceptare menos que eso, ¿Quedo claro?-

-Lo siento padre pero ella no es mi madre, no importa lo que me digas no creeré semejante cosa… ¡Me voy!-sin darles tiempo de reaccionar a ninguno de los adultos, el joven Scorpius salió disparado hacia las escaleras con la única meta de llegar a la puerta

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Scorpius regresa aquí ahora mismo!- grito el rubio mayor desesperado al ver como su hijo se marchaba de aquel sitio

-¡Voy a buscar a mi madre y hacerlos entrar en razón!- dijo el joven para luego cerrar la enorme puerta principal de aquella mansión de un solo golpe dejando detrás de si a dos shockeadas personas.

* * *

**(Pov Scorpius)**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar la amplitud del cielo trayendo consigo el inicio de un nuevo día. Las personas del poblado caminaban vivarachas y despreocupadas en dirección a sus trabajos ignorantes de mi presencia, en realidad lo agradecía internamente, mi humor no era el mejor como para llevar acabo siquiera un saludo civilizado, bueno ¿Quién lo tendría si de la noche a la mañana te dicen que tu madre no es tu madre y la mujer que se supone ahora es tu madre sabes que es la que siempre ha estado detrás de tu padre? Es decir, es absurdo.

Suspire agotado, llevaba al menos 2 horas caminado por el poblado sin contar las casi otras 2 horas que había tardado en llegar allí. A lo lejos divise una pequeña banca colocada a un costado de la plaza del pueblo, agradecí a Merlín mentalmente por un lugar donde descansar un rato y además aprovechar para analizar mis opciones en cuanto lo que debía hacer ahora…

-Veamos…- me senté en la banca a la vez que con mi varita transfiguraba una pequeña hoja seca en un pergamino y una ramita en un lápiz – Analizando lo que está pasando tengo pocas opciones raciones que serian: uno "mis padres se separaron ayer y yo ni enterado" dos "aquella mujer le dio Amortentia o manipulo a mi padre bajo la maldición Imperius para que dejara a mi madre" tres "mi padre estuvo engañando a mi madre y ella se fue de la casa llevándose consigo a Rose…" cuatro "esto es una maldita pesadilla y nada de lo que está pasando es real"- todas tenían sentido en cierta forma aunque mis esperanzas se inclinaban a la ultima –Bueno la única manera de saberlo es encontrando a mi madre… Mi madre… siempre que quería hablar con alguien Tía Luna o Tía Ginny eran su primera opción, también está la Tía Pansy pero no creo que fuera con ella… -suspiro – Si no mal recuerdo Tía Ginny estaba con el Tío Harry en España por su aniversario por lo que esa la deja descartada por lo que… ¡Esta con Tía Luna!- dije levantándome abruptamente de la banca logrando que casi perdiera el equilibro – Bien varita no me falles ahora…- dijo mientras desaparecía al lugar donde recordaba vivía su tía.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno Espero que les haya gustado este cap y les recuerdo que este fic lo actualizo cada semana de por medio (ósea una si una no) para dar abasto a los otros fic que tengo en paralelo con este. Y si les pareció un tanto tedioso el cap lo siento pero les prometo que valdrá la pena :3

En fin Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Cor Veritatis  
**

**Del otro lado del espejo**

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes le mandas un lindo vociferador a Astoria por haber "embrujado" a Draco como pensó Scorp XD


	3. Sorpresas con Nargles

**N/A**: ¡Buenas a todos y todas! Sé que estuve desaparecida una larga temporada con este fic (merezco tomatazos lo sé…) pero como el show debe continuar, les he traído nuevo capi! Espero les guste y quiero agradecer **a ****Serena Princesita Hale**** , ****veru****, mily, ****rukiasicc **y** maryanita ** por sus review en el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favorito y/o sigue la historia realmente les agradezco por esta historia :3 . Sin más que decir espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

-…- dialogo

"_hola"_ pensamientos

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Sorpresas con Nargles**

* * *

**(Scorpius PoV)**

Todo me daba vueltas y hasta cierto punto comencé a sentir unas enormes nauseas al momento de llegar a mi destino, por lo que mantenía los ojos cerrados para evitar marearme más de lo que ya estaba

-Ya recuerdo porque odiaba desaparecerme…- dije sujetando mi estomago, evitando que expulsara todo su contenido – Nota personal… evitar en un futuro este medio de transporte…-

Abrí lentamente los ojos una vez que el malestar fue menguando, a mi alrededor pude notar la enorme cantidad de pasto verde, el que seguramente se extendía hectáreas a la redonda, probablemente si no conociera aquel lugar no tardaría más de 5 minutos en perderme en su inmensidad. A paso un tanto lento, dado que aun estaba un poco mareado, me dirigí hacia el norte donde desde la distancia podía observarse como brotaba humo de una chimenea, seguramente de casa de mis tíos.

El trayecto extrañamente se me hacia largo y pesado, como si mi cuerpo no quisiera llegar a su destino, sacudí mi cabeza sacando esas ideas absurdas de mi mente, seguro era el cansancio, el hambre o el estrés lo que me ponía así… Si seguramente sería eso… Una gota cayó repentinamente sobre el puente de mi nariz, extrañado alcé la vista y para mi desgracia el cielo hasta hacia unos momentos despejado comenzaba a tornarse de una capa de nubes negras las que se veían muy dispuestas y listas para esparcir su contenido sobre mí, sin dudarlo comencé a correr en dirección a la casa que aun se encontraba bastante lejos rogando por todos los magos que al menos no me mojara en la lluvia ¡Eso realmente terminaría de ser la cereza sobre el pastel de mi patético día!

Una gota, dos gotas, diez gotas, cien gotas, un centenar de gotas… Todas sin excepción empapaban mi cuerpo que ahora temblaba de frio mientras corría -¡Genial! ¡Maldita suerte! ¡Estúpida lluvia! – en momentos como ese odiaba el clima de Inglaterra demasiado lluvioso para mi gusto. Finalmente luego de empaparme y quedar como un pollo recién nacido (o eso decía mi madre cuando me veía empapado como ahora) llegue hasta la casa, me introduje bajo el pequeño techo que tenia está en la parte delantera para cubrirme de la lluvia, suspire por el cansancio solo esperaba que valiera la pena… sin esperar más tiempo golpee la puerta suavemente un par de veces, sin embargo luego de un minuto sin recibir respuesta golpee de nuevo solo que con mayor fuerza pero igual seguía sin recibir respuesta, frustrado y con cuidado de no mojarme aun más, busque la ventana más cercana para inspeccionar el interior, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a mi tía Luna felizmente dormida en un sofá con el Quisquilloso es su regazo, sin pensarlo dos veces regrese hasta la puerta

-¡Ayuda! ¡Los Nargles! ¡Los Nargles nos atacan! ¡Luna ayúdanos por favor!- gritaba y golpeaba la puerta como loco –

En un instante la puerta se abrió y de ella salió mi tía Luna en posee de batalla, varita en mano, babas en la cara y lista para todo -¡Prepárense Nargles!- dijo ella pero al instante parpadeo, creo que ya noto que le mentí

-Lo siento no hay ningún Nargle, intentaba llamar tu atención ya que no atendías la puerta…-

Ella reparo su mirada en mi, por un instante pareció sorprendida para luego mostrarse completamente curiosa pero con una sonrisa tranquila – Oh no te había visto, aunque normalmente no veo muchos Malfoy´s por aquí…- comento lo ultimo con aire pensativo - ¿Eres Scorpius Malfoy, no? El hijo de Draco Malfoy –

Fue mi turno de mirarla a ella pero con confusión y suspicacia que mostraba alzando una ceja – Tía Luna no te ofendas pero… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que soy Scorpius, hijo de Draco Malfoy y HERMIONE GRANGER –remarque lo último ya que ella no lo había mencionado y sinceramente eso me enojo – Tu sobrino y ahijado ¿Recuerdas?-

Ella parecía extrañada, casi hasta el punto de dudar de mis palabras, para luego volver a sonreír – que te parece si mejor hablamos dentro, debes tener mucho frio - afirmo señalando mi ropa empapada – ven pasa, mi esposo no se encuentra pero puedes usar algo de su ropa si gustas- sugirió mi tía mientras entraba detrás de ella por el umbral de la puerta

-No gracias tía, preferiría si solo me aplicaras un hechizo para secar mi ropa por favor…- momentos después estaba completamente seco –Gracias-

\- de nada, siéntate estás en tu casa – dicho eso ambos nos sentamos, mi tía en el sofá donde la había visto antes y yo en un sillón individual cerca de la chimenea - ¿Gustas algo de comer o Tomar Scorpius?- yo simplemente negué pero mi estomago traidor se le ocurrió que era el mejor momento para realizar su orquesta sinfónica personal – Yo creo que sí, no te preocupes no me tardo- felizmente mi tía se levanto del sofá mientras a brinquitos se dirigía a su cocina

Sin nada mejor que hacer empecé a fijarme en los detalles de aquella casa, era extraño apenas hacia una semana había pasado por esta casa con mis padres por el cumpleaños de Hugo, mi primo y realmente todo estaba diferente a como lo recordaba; las paredes que alguna vez se hallaron pintadas de un estrambótico color amarillo ahora eran completamente blancas con pequeños puntos azules, los muebles si no mal recordaba herencia de los padres de su tío eran de un color chocolate un tanto deteriorados con el tiempo pero realmente muy cómodos mientras estos eran de un color beige bien cuidados y quizá menos cómodos que los anteriores, en los muros ya no habían las innumerables y enormes fotos de nuestra familia ni de la familia de sus tíos (que mas que familia parecían batallón), solo distintos cuadros sobre criaturas fantásticas, cuernos de un raro color azul, recortes del quisquilloso enmarcados y una pequeña fotografía que no alcanzaba a distinguir, era sumamente confuso ¿en qué momento tía Luna había hecho todos esos cambios? O aun mejor ¿Por qué los había hecho?

-Aquí tienes, debes tener mucha hambre como para interesarte en el diseño de interiores-

Salí al instante de mis pensamientos con esas palabras mientras tomaba el emparedado y el chocolate caliente que había traído mi tía –Tal vez… Gracias por la comida…- dije antes de comenzar a comer

-Disculpa quisiera pregúntate, ¿Por qué cuando llegaste me dijiste que eras hijo de Hermione?-

Pare de comer y la mire fijamente – porque lo soy, ¿Qué razón tendría para mentir?-

Ella suspiro – No lo sé… No quiero pensar mal, dudo que tu tengas malas intenciones con Hermione, aunque tu padre…-

-¿mi padre?- inquirí interrumpiéndola - ¿Qué pasa con mi padre? ¿Intento lastimar a mi madre? ¿Le hizo algo?- me levante de mi asiento sobresaltado, conocía a mi padre por mas enojado que estuviera lo sabia incapaz de hacer algo en contra de mi madre… oh bueno eso quiero pensar…

Me miro entre sorprendida y enternecida, a la par que negaba con la cabeza – No, me refería a otra cosa… Sé que tu padre quiso mucho a Hermione cuando estábamos en Hogwarts aunque fue una lástima lo que paso… Oh lo siento, no debía hablar ese tipo de temas… Después de todo tu tienes a tu madre…-

Ante eso ultimo fruncí el ceño – Tía, no sé qué te haya pasado pero ya te he dicho, MI madre es Hermione Granger no esa oportunista de Greengrass…- mencione serio - ¿y a que te refieres con "lo que paso"?-

Mi tía desvió la mirada incomoda hacia el reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea, era claro que no quería responderme –Creo que lo mejor sería que volvieras a casa, Draco debe estar preocupado por ti…- cometo en voz baja

-No me iré de aquí sin saber donde esta mi madre… - ella regreso su mirada confundida hacia mi – No me mires así, sé que mi madre y probablemente mi hermana están aquí… Y no pienso irme hasta hablar con ella-

Se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentada y mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta a mi me miraba con cierto desconcierto, podría jurar que si no fuera porque mi tía no era de decir ese tipo de cosas,que me gritaría que estaba loco – Scorpius… Mira, no sé que haya pasado en tu casa pero creo que estas confundido… - poso delicadamente su mano sobre mi hombro – Hermione no está aquí y hasta donde sé, tú no tienes ninguna hermana… Además, Draco y Hermione nunca tuvieron un hijo en común… Sus únicos hijos son de Ron…-

Instintivamente me aleje de ella como si su contacto me quemara; eso tenía que ser una broma, una pesadilla ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nada tenía sentido, la vida que yo recordaba ahora se supone que no existía, además ¿su tío y su madre? No, imposible - ¡NO!- grite desesperado – ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mis padres están juntos desde Hogwarts, ellos me tuvieron luego de graduarse y dos años después tuvieron a mi hermanita… La pequeña Rose… Ron Weasley es mi tío… ¡Tu marido! Y tuvieron a Hugo y a los gemelos… Mi vida no es una mentira… Todos han enloquecido… ¿Por qué nadie lo recuerda? ¿Por qué tu no me reconoces?- hablaba tan rápido que mi respiración comenzó a agitarse era demasiada información para procesarla de golpe

Con una mirada clama, serena y un poco preocupada, me sujeto de los hombros intentando calmarme, observe por un instante sus enormes ojos azules siempre brillantes y rebosante de inocencia aun después de todo lo que mis padres me habían contado que habían tenido que vivir en una horrible guerra, lograron apaciguar un poco mi desesperación – Scorpius, escúchame se que en tu corazón hay un gran dolor en este momento, que no entiendes que está pasando pero debes estar tranquilo todo se revolverá-

-¿Cómo se resolverá si ni siquiera tu me recuerdas?...- me queje en baja voz notando como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse – Tía… Por favor, solo, solo quiero ver a mi madre… Sé que ella me recordara… Una madre siempre recuerda a su hijo… Quiero hablar con ella, quiero verla…-

_-_Scorpius yo…-

-Por favor- continúe interrumpiéndola –Se que ella quizá estará molesta conmigo, con mi padre… Pero tía quiero hablar con ella…-

Escuche como suspiraba afligida sin saber que responderme, pasaron un par de minutos en los que ambos nos sumergimos en nuestros pensamientos, ajenos de las ideas del otro hasta que el sonido de un rayo nos saco a ambos de nuestro mundo devolviéndonos a la realidad, mi tía quien aun mantenía sujeto se encogió en hombros a la par que me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa – Muy bien te llevare con Hermione…- yo sonreí mientras ella volvía su mirada a una seria y dejaba de sonreír – Mas no te prometo que logrees encontrar lo que buscas… -

Sus palabras me trastocaron, más mi sonrisa o se esfumo de mi rostro, sentía mis ánimos renovados, sea como fuere estaba seguro de que si encontraba a mi madre ella me explicaría todo y los problemas se resolverían – Solo me importa verla, lo demás lo resolveré a su momento-

-Muy bien- respondió no muy segura – pero tendremos que esperar a que pase la tormenta, desaparecerse así no es buena idea, los Nargles se alían con los Torposolos para causar malestares en los magos…-

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, mi tía Luna sin duda, siempre seria mi tía Luna… Ahora solo quedaba esperar… "Pronto te veré madre…"

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza :/ procurare en un futuro que no se vuelva a repetir…

En fin Les recuerdo pasarse por mis otros fic también

**Cor Veritatis**

**Del otro lado del espejo**

**PD**: Por cada review que mandes le mandes Luna te reclutara para su ejército anti alianzas Nargles-Torposolo XD


End file.
